Some end user applications, e.g., game applications that run on smart phones or gaming devices, include mechanisms by which a user can purchase (with real currency) additional capabilities or tools to use in the game. Because these mechanisms rely on straight-forward in-game purchases and are not coupled to any external user behavior, such mechanisms are not suited to motivate users of the corresponding applications to adopt a particular external behavior. Conversely, there are fitness-oriented end user applications that keep track of certain user activities consistent with the application and provide scores or medals based on the user's perceived level of fitness as monitored by the application. Such in-application scores and medals are typically not perceived as having real value and therefore are not likely to encourage long-term desired user activity and, in turn, use of the application. As a result of the users' eventual loss of motivation, the application developer will not be able to retain a large user base for the application and the profitability, including profitability from the sales of related products. The above identified difficulties are reduced or eliminated by the systems and methods disclosed herein.